Mask of Terror
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Seeking revenge against Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius overshadows Pamela Voorhees in the Ghost Zone, unleashing Jason upon Amity Park. (Rated T for gore and minor cursing)


I do not own Danny Phantom or Friday the 13th

I got this idea and I decided what the heck I'll just run with it.

 **Mask of Terror**

 **Chapter 1: He's back**

* * *

It's been a few years since Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom saved both the his world and the Ghost world. He got a lot of things, for his actions, the respect of his peers, the adulation of the world, and most importantly the love of his life. Hero or not though, he still has to finish High School, at least that's what his mom told him. Not that Danny mind since the whole ghost powers being a secret exposed thing makes him quite the popular man. Things were looking up for him to say the least.

The same could not be said for Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius, after he got hit by the meteor Vlad got the courage to fly back to the earth realizing he really had no where else to go. However, that was not the best idea, because as soon as he came back he lost ALL of his money, he wanted hunted down by every ghost fighting team known to man, even the Fentons, which meant that he literally now walks in the shadows. He gritted his teeth when he learned that his arch enemy made the save, got to be the little hero while Vlad was hated and feared for being the exact same thing! It was so unfair! With no where else to go, he ran into the ghost zone trying to find someway to get back into power.

He tried Clockwork, but that proved to be a bad idea since Clockwork was both A. a friend of Danny and B. hated Plasmius for almost being the reason why this world was destroyed! So to say to least he wasn't willing to help was and understatement. He tried Johnny 13, but got more of the same. Frostbite froze him the minute he got closer. Pandora...Vlad shivered when Pandora tried to seal him inside her stupid box!

Even Danny's enemies were having none of it, Skulker tried to just skin him when he got close, Ember was right with him tried to roast him, and Walker tried to throw him in Ghost Jail. Vlad could float in lament as he realized he's stuck forever in a hell of his own making. He looked around though as he noticed he was in a part of the Ghost Zone he never discovered before. This place was...it felt wrong.

He looked around and shivered as he noticed these really decrepit looking door, and below him was a lake of fire, he looked around and noticed that the other ghosts nearby were taking great pains to avoid this area. He noticed that the doors all had names or numbers on them. One of them said 1323 Elm Street, the other said Myers, there were many others, but the one he noticed drew the most intrigue to him. It looked like an old summer camp door, like the ones he used to go to when he was a child. He gently touched the nob and opened it slightly. He paused as he looked at the new area in stunned silence.

He then walked around what looked like an old abandoned camp site, the smell of corpses filled the air as he walked causing Vlad to gag a little on the inside, he kept walking as he heard the sticks breaking beneath his feet. He paused as he got close to what looked like a custom made metal shack. He looked at it and then walked slightly more forward, but then noticed foot steps coming from that cabin. He paused as he turned and the paused in horror as he backed up into the wall. He saw an old man hanging from the tree by his neck with some sort of wire wrapped around his neck. The crack of his head sent chills down Vlad's bones as he looked right at Vlad. He said to him, "I'm a messenger of god...you're doomed if you stay here"

Vlad paused and said "Yeah, so I'm not staying long" He turned to leave when suddenly

THUMP

He paused as he looked at the door when he heard another, THUMP, he then head the sound of a body being dragged as he floated up and turned invisible seeing a giant of a man dragging a woman across the ground . Vlad shivered as the man grabbed his machete in the girls head and then gently removed it. He looked around and then started to tap on the cabin like he was hearing something. The old man said "He's doomed, doomed, doomed!" He said talking like a crazed mad man as Vlad had shivered running down his spine. He noticed though a bit of white on this man's face...looking closer he saw blood splattered all over a pristine white hockey mask, one that looked like an old school one he had back in the day. He then heard a low voice go "Jason, time to come home" The giant responded to that, and Vlad went intangable looking inside.

Jason, as Vlad assumed, sat down looking across from a woman, who Vlad noticed had a neck that looked like it was stitched on her body. She smiled and said "Jason, did you have fun today playing with your toys?" Jason nodded up and down, as he reached for his mask taking it off as Vlad could barely contain his horror as he saw how destroyed that man's face looked. It was covered in rot and decay, the most significant thing that Vlad noticed was Jason's face had a big gash on the side that was poorly stitched up. He heard the woman sigh and said "You were picking at your stitches again weren't you?" Jason sheepishly nodded, "Jason, you know it won't heal if you keep picking at it, come to mommy let me fix it." Jason slowly moved forward and kneeled down as the woman picked up stitching needles and started to sew up the destroyed face of the man in front of her.

Vlad paused as he tried to remember where he heard about this before. A giant of a man in a hockey mask with an odd love for his mother, Vlad floated off phasing through the building as he floated toward the front of the camp by mistake. He paused as he read the sign in front.

Camp Crystal Lake. However the most significant thing was, the Crystal Lake was crossed out and instead was replaced with Blood, both figuratively and literally. He then started to put it all together. Camp Crystal Lake, the decrepit camp grounds, the giant of a man, the hockey mask, and his odd love for his mother. This was Jason Voorheese, the Camp Crystal Lake serial killer! Vlad was about to run, after all Jason was supposed to be unstoppable, it took a miracle to finally take him down. Vlad then stopped mid flight as he said out loud. "Wait, unstoppable" Nothing puts the population more in fear than when people suddenly go missing, and our then found dead in horrible brutal ways. He then phased back into the metal cabin, that was littered with corpses.

Jason's mother smiled and said "There now isn't that better?" Jason nodded as he sat back down. "Now than my special boy, why don't you" Suddenly without warning Vlad overshadowed her and Vlad smirked as he made Jason's mother say "Go to a town called Amity Park. The children there have been very bad at Amity Park. It's time for you to wake up, your work among the living is not finished." Jason nodded as he slowly started to evaporate into nothing.

At the Camp, Jason's corpsed hand burst from the ground and gripped the earth rising again placing his trademarked mask on his face and started walking towards the south, heading towards Amity Park.

Vlad could only smirk with joy and say "Lets see you stop this monster, Daniel."


End file.
